A vehicle is provided with a fuel tank in which fuel is stored.
In addition, the vehicle is provided with a fuel pump module for forcibly supplying the fuel filled in the fuel tank to an engine.
Generally, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the fuel pump module is configured to include a reservoir body assembly 1, a flange assembly 2, a guide rod 3 connecting the flange assembly 2 to the reservoir body assembly 1, a spring 4 disposed at an outer side of the guide rod 3, and a fuel pump 5 for a forced flowing of fuel.
This structure may be confirmed in Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-1997-0016877 (Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0160774), or the like.
In most cases, the flange assembly is fixed to an inlet part of the fuel tank and the reservoir body assembly is disposed at a bottom of the tank.
In addition, the guide rod which connects the flange assembly to the reservoir body assembly while guiding a movement of the spring is configured to slidably move to an inner side of the reservoir body assembly.
Further, the spring is disposed on the outer side of the guide rod and is disposed between the flange assembly and the reservoir body assembly to allow the reservoir body assembly to be disposed at the bottom of the fuel tank at all times.
However, the foregoing fuel pump is hardly mounted in the fuel tank having a low height.
To solve the above problem, a form in which the flange assembly and the reservoir body assembly are not disposed on a straight line but the reservoir body assembly is diagonally inclined, and the like has been proposed.
The method may slightly more conveniently mount the fuel pump in the fuel tank, but when a size of the fuel tank is smaller, the method may be hardly to apply.